


(not) a cat costume

by dachfensterxis (solitudexskylark)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 CS Autumn Classic International, Alternate Reality, Cat!Yuzuru, Jealousy, M/M, Protective!Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudexskylark/pseuds/dachfensterxis
Summary: Yuzuru called Javier panickly, and Javier found him whom already wore the Origin costume with those silly, but cute, cat ears and tail that unexpected. [Javier & Yuzuru; alternate reality from Autumn Classic 2018]





	(not) a cat costume

**Author's Note:**

> hello, figure skating fans and yuzuvier shippers! i come here with my very first ever english fanfiction that i'd written!  
> this fanfiction is inspired by a fan art that i've seen before in [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/mike_Figure/status/1053602499825852416) and i feel interesting to imagine, "what if javier have seen that? actually he likes cat, right?" :DDD
> 
> before that, i feel so sorry if you find the grammars aren't correct. i tried my best to write it, because english is not my first language.
> 
> for disclaimer of rpf fanfiction, this story is fictional and obviously the plot is untrue at the real life. the setting is autumn classic 2018 and i only write it as an alternate reality.

Javier's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he saw right in front of his eyes.

"Jabi!" Yuzu cried. The Japanese guy was really,  _really,_ panic. "I have cat ears and tail now!"

Javier was speechless. He looked at Yuzuru, a guy with a stunning, black-gold glittery Origin costume, was having a black ears and tails after changing the training gear to his costume. Although the ears and tail was seemed  _real_ —not the synthetic one— _still_ , these were looking so ridiculous.

What happened with that costume? Was that cursed? Neither Javier and Yuzuru would know about it.

Even that, the ears and tail seemed interesting. _Are these same fluffy as Effie's?_ Javier slapped his own face in mind. _How crazy he was!_

"Javi, what should I do now? I just—I just change the costume and look at mirror and suddenly these exist!" Yuzuru stressed. "I can't skate with these!"

And Yuzuru called him after that. Not Kikuchi _-san,_ or Brian, Tracy, and even Ghislain as his coaches. They were in the changing room, only two of them. Another competitors were coming out already, since the last group's turn would come on thirty minute later. Necessarily, Yuzuru had come out from here. But, the  _accident_ was happened. It would be bad if Yuzuru was coming up late for his six minutes warm-up.

"Hey, calm down, Yuzu," _or it supposed to be_ , Javier sighed. Since Yuzuru was always calm but not for this situation. So, it was time for Javier to save his friend. "I have an idea."

"What idea?" His sounds was less panicked, at least.

"How if you're still perform with those stuffs?"

Yuzuru's eyes widened. "Javi, what the hell!? Of course I can't do—"

"You can," said Javier. "It's like—it's like having the additional accessories. Audiences will think these are still the part of your costume, since the color was suit with it."

There was a pause before Yuzuru replied, "Am I looking weird?"

"Yes, but not in a negative way." Javier shook his head. "Honestly, you looked more interesting with these stuffs. People will think the same as mine." His lips were smiled. "Maybe some people will make a fun with you, but you're not looked bad after all."

"Really?" Yuzuru seemed unsure. "Our coaches will not think same. They already knew my costume before."

"I'll back up you." Javier patted Yuzuru's shoulder. "C'mon, you will getting late about warm-up. Let's take your jacket and come out now."

 

* * *

 

Brian looked at the cat ears on Yuzuru's head weirdly. "I don't remember those cat ears are the part of the costume."

"I bought these for him." Javier answered for Yuzuru. "I think Yuzuru wants to give some _special things_ for his fans, and he told me about that. So, I come out for a while to buy and he can wear these."

"Yeah, fans want to see I with cat stuffs." Yuzuru smiled calmly, even he wanted to scream at inside. "I know it's a competition event not an ice show, but I want to surprise them for my first comeback to competition."

Brian sighed. "Okay, as long as you can skate well, it will not be mind."

His smile widened, as tried as not to look like relief with something. He glanced at Javier—whom snickered at him. It seemed ridiculous but Yuzuru couldn't do anything but took this competition until end. It was impossible to do withdraw, right? And Yuzuru wouldn't do it for _this_ silly reason.

 

* * *

 

As Javier expected, the audiences were screaming after they spotted Yuzuru's cat ears, and it became louder after he took off his jacket, showing the black fluffy tail and gorgeous costume. Yuzuru was seemed calm as usual, but Javier deeply knew that his friend was embarrassed. Maybe that's why he couldn't really focus. He wondered what if that tail could distract his performance? He couldn't imagine it.

After Yuzuru sat on the Kiss and Cry and heard the scores, he went to Javier and hugged him tightly.

"My tail hurts when I fell for quad Sal." Yuzuru whispered to him. "Am I really have a real tail now?"

"We will see that after take off your costume." Javier grimaced. "At least you are in first place."

After Jason Brown's scores for free program was announced, Yuzuru came out as the winner of this competition's year. Although he seemed feel  _kuyashii_ because he performed it not perfectly, Javier felt Yuzuru would be on fire on the next competition. Before this, he said that he didn't care of winning and world records after PyeongChang 2018, but look at Yuzuru now. Javier couldn't help but snorted. Yuzuru always be a Yuzuru, anyway.

Javier felt glad that he could still come to this competition, even not as competitor. He came just for watching Yuzuru's skate, about his new program that inspired from Plushenko's old program. Thankfully, it was not just that in reality, but also could help him from something that unexpected. Javier didn't want something was going to be bad to him, and they already  _fixed_ it, he thought.

But, something just seemed  _not right_ at the medal ceremony. There were Junhwan, Yuzuru, and Roman on the podium, and Yuzuru was the shortest among of them. Even it was seemed funny, but Javier didn't think like that. 

His eyes were spotted that Roman's hand was around Yuzuru's tiny waist, and their arms  _c_ _oincidentally_ tightened each other, making it looked like a bridal couple. The audiences were laughed at them, same as Yuzuru and Roman too. But, Javier felt not same to see that.

When Roman's hand touched the tail suddenly—even though it was accidental, Javier couldn't help but glared silently at them. Damn, even Javier didn't have to touch it yet as he was the  _first one_ to see that. Only God knows how bad Javier wanted to slap that _brat's_ hand to get away from Yuzuru's tail.

That's why, when they came back and Yuzuru finished to help Roman wearing his blade protector, Javier came to pull Yuzuru away from him.

"Sorry for interrupt, but it's time to go home before he will be spotted by his fans," said Javier  _coldly_ , even he smiled at Roman. Yuzuru was surprised about what Javier did right that.

"Javi!?"

"Ssh, you can change your costume before go home,  _Querido._ "

Yuzuru seemed confused, but Javier didn't care of it.

It's time to  _save his cat_.

 

* * *

 

Junhwan wondered at Roman whom smiled like an idiot. "What's wrong with you?"

"His tail cat is so fluffy." He still felt dreamy about that.

Junhwan rolled his eyes, already thought it would be not good for his old teammate as if he meet Javier for the next time.

 

* * *

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fanfic! xoxo


End file.
